Two worlds
by cherry-07
Summary: AU Trunks and Pan are both heir to the throne by two kingdoms. They haven't met before, but knew of their existance, though not by sight or name. But then a war begins. And they happen to stumble upon each other! Rating may go up. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!!!! It's the first time I'm going to try to write an actual DBZ/GT fic! So please.. go easy!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine... End of story..  
  
Okay, before I go on with the fic. There are some things you need to know: Vegeta-sei has kingdoms, the northern and southern. Trunks is 21, Pan is 19, Bra is 18, Goten is 20. The Briefs and Sons were close before everything started. But Trunks and Bra never knew Pan and Goten.  
  
Well, I guess that's all I can say with out giving away the whole plot!!!

* * *

**_Pan's POV_**

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

My mom was pacing outside a great big mahogany door. We were waiting for my father to finish his meeting. You might be wondering what got my mom so worked up. That's simple! It's because....

"Well then! King Vegeta of Northern Vegeta-sei! Now that you've made that very clear. See you again amongst your dead army!"

Thanks for rudely interrupting my thoughts dad! sigh That's why. My father is Gohan, King of Southern Vegeta-sei. But we call our kingdom Southern Saiyajin. We never got along well with the other kingdom for as long as I remember! Now, it seems like war has just started!

My father dragged us to the Royal chambers. I've never been there since I was 12. It was our room. When I used to sleep beside my parents. It was filled with gold curtains with the royal emblem. There were plush silver carpets with light streaks of ice blue. The mattress is ice blue with part of silver and gold. I never thought I'd ever set foot here again.

My father sat on the edge of the bed, my mother sat beside him. I sat on the couch. He looked down, hands on his head. "I can't believe we are going to have war." He whispered. Mom hugged him tight. We all know how much sacrifice he did just to prevent this. Even sacrificing his brother. Uncle Goten, I miss you so much. I'm a bit glad there's a war. Finally, I can get my uncle back.

"Dad, have you already assigned the generals?" I asked hiding my excitement. He looked at me with his eyebrow arched. He really didn't expect that.

"Yeah, Dad already took care of it once I went out of the room. Why do you ask Panny?" he looked at me anticipating what I was about to say. I glanced at my mother and saw her worried face. sigh She knows me too much.

"Well dad.." I started slow, debating whether or not I should continue. I swallowed hard and gathered up my courage. "I was thinking, I could fight as well. You know, since I am one of the strongest. I could really help. I mean, I know you will not fight. So that leaves us with Grandpa who is SSJ3, Uub and me are SSJ 2! We could win! The only people who are SSJ is Northern is the King and Prince whats-his-name!"

There! I said it. It took my father a second to finally comprehend what I was saying. He opened his mouth to answer. Sweat started to slowly build on my forehead.

"No"

Wow. That was short. I looked at him at disbelief and glared at me back. I backed down. I dared not to anger my father. I nodded at him knowing I was to comply. Mom let out a sigh of relief happy I didn't go to my usual fit. "Pan, I don't want you anywhere near the battle field understood? The war is going to start in two days!" he was holding me when he said this. I simply turned back and walked to my room.

Did he really think he's going to stop me? Ha!! He has another thing coming to him!

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ 

So, how was it????? I know it's short! I'll make it longer next time. 'Till then! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Cherry here.. (read my profile!) Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter Two for ya! By the way, this happened at the same time as chapter one.  
  
Please review and drop by some suggestions as well. Also, I am currently looking for beta reader! I'm not as lazy as her, as you already might have observed. So if any of you guys are interested please drop me a review or mail me; rogueprincess07yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: It didn't belong to mah sister, why would it belong to me?  
  
¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Chapter 2

* * *

Trunks' POV  
  
¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸  
  
I was preparing a snack at the private kitchen in my parents' room wearing a grin on my face. Father, was at Southern Saiyajin having a meeting with King Gohan, that means I get to eat all the food! If I manage to get it upstairs before some servant comes and tells me to stop preparing because my hands my get soiled by any bad food.   
  
Man! My father has to definitely be at least a bit more humble. It's getting on my nerves! Every time they get scolded the act more and more like you couldn't even get the glass of water that is already beside you! Geez.. I thought bitterly as I slop on some honey mustard on my wrap.  
  
"Ha! Success!" I silently whispered as I look at what I've made. Five turkey sandwiches, 4 tuna wraps and a big pitcher of Iced tea. Now, all I need to do is sneak in to my room and go happy! Just hope it's not cleaning hour. It's already difficult as it is with Bra asking for stuff one at a time, almost every five minutes!  
  
By the way, Bra's my sister. She's very annoying. You wouldn't want to get near her! Currently, she likes Goten, my best friend. He was formerly from S. Saiyajin. No idea why he's here. I just grew up with him. When I asked my mom why he's here. She said I needed to grow up with someone to talk to and not be lonely. 

But it's strange that no one would tell me or anyone else for that matter his last name. Oh well, no use arguing with mom.  
  
I went out of the kitchen and headed to the door. I opened it a little to see if anyone is outside. Luckily, there isn't. I went outside and made a mad dash for the next hall. 'Man, it would be easier if Goten were here. Damn, why didn't I bring him along?' I thought and stopped a while before running again for my room. 'Oh yeah! He'd eat all the food!' I laughed.  
  
Just as I entered my room, I heard my mother screaming at my dad. 'Yay..They're back!' I thought sarcastically. It's not that I hate them on anything. They just tend to get on my nerves and I'm starting to enjoy my 'alone' time.  
  
"Brat! That food you made better be for me!" I hear my father's voice boom as I feel his ki nearing my room. I stayed silently and looked at my meal. I quickly stuffed my mouth with a tuna wrap, two sandwiches and drank the juice. I

t was all I could eat before he came in here anyway. Just as I put the glass down, my father opened the door without warning.  
  
I stood at respect and gave a slight bow then sat back down at the carpet again. He was my dad, but I had to respect him.

Besides, after that, I could speak to him normally without the constant bowing and the 'Your Majesty' thing.  
  
He narrowed at eyes at me then nodded. Guess he's in a bad mood the meeting didn't go well I assume. He humphed and went over to the food and started eating. Around this time, I'm sure my mother would be the next to come to my door. As if on cue, my mom, Bulma, came in with a scowl on her face.  
  
"VEGETA!" she yelled in a very high-pitch voice. I cringed. How the hell does my father ignore that screaming! By now, he was done eating and has finally stood up.He looked at my mother. It looks like he's communicating to her telepathically. My mom's scowl disappeared and turn to a small smile.  
  
She then turned to me. I inwardly flinch. Now what? "Trunks, honey? I'm tired so I won't 'supervise' your conversation anymore. Okay? Listen to your father!" With that she left my room.  
  
I have no intension of knowing what they have been talking about! I slightly shuddered. I suddenly remembered that my dad was still there. He looked at me with his usual expression.  
  
"Brat, war is at hand. You will be the general of all the elites. Your friend will be staying at the castle. Train. I expect you to have an improvement the moment you get out of the training grounds. It will start in two days." I looked at him stunned at what he said. I have to lead in battle?  
  
I'm too young to be dead! Might as well start training. It's for the best I guess. I'm sure No one else besides the Royal family has ascended. 'Let's see, I'm up against. The only ones our land knows have ascended are the King and his father. So I'm only up against one! That's good!' I thought I went to the training grounds.  
  
Why can't they just rule the planet together and mind their own business?? I arrived after a few minutes. I punch in the codes in quite a frustrated manner. Goten was already there. Figures, father must've sent him. And by the looks of it. He's not very happy about the war.  
  
This is going to be a long fight! I changed in to my gi, did my warm-ups and crouched down to my fighting stance. He did the same. I sighed. He didn't have that goofy grin he always has. Instead, it was replaced by a deep scowl. Sigh I'm definetly NOT gonna be recognizable after this.

And so they began.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

* * *

So.. that's chapter two for ya! Please review. It's my first time to write! And I really want to know ya opinions! If you don't know what I'm talking about. Please look at the profile! oh yeah.. is the spacing okay? coz' i think it's kinda hard to read! but i don't know how to fix it! a little help, please? thank you for reading!  
  
Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!!! God, school was hell! So, my regular update will be once every one-week give or take. Since I can only write at the weekends!  
  
Uub is 11.  
  
Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!!!!!! It may be short because it's at weekdays I'm only allowed for 30 minutes! See ya when I see ya!  
  
ciao!  
  
cherry-07  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... still not mine!

* * *

**_Goten's POV  
_**

* * *

I woke up early today, around 8 to be exact. It's quite unusual since I often wake up around 10. Oh well, It least I get to eat more! I took a quick cold shower and changed to my gi.  
  
I sped down stairs only to bump in to Vegeta. It's funny how I can call him Veggie-head as long as no one's around. Sure he gets mad, but he doesn't really blow a fuse!  
  
"Watch where your going brat!" he said to me. I grinned. I then noticed that he's not in his spandex. I guess that means he has a meeting or something? Right? After all these years! I still can't get this old man.  
  
I remember when I was taken here before. Pan and I managed to get away from Uub. I was only 7 years old. I was playing tag with Pan. She was 6 then, we went by the river near the Northern Vegeta-sei. I flew past the river not looking at where I was going. Only one thing was on my mind, to not get caught by my niece.  
  
I then dropped to the ground as I collided with something, or someone to be exact. It was one of King Veggie-head's soldiers making daily rounds. I back up slowly scared of what might happen to me.  
  
Pan saw me and hid behind some trees. The guy picked me up to his eye level and smirked. He asked me who I was. I gathered up all my courage and so I would not look afraid.  
  
"I'm Goten Son! Second son of King Goku of Southern Saiyajin! So you better treat me with respect!" I said proudly, hiding all my worries and fright. He smirk only got bigger. Giving an nod of approval, I thought I was free. But I was wrong.  
  
"Then you're perfect! I found someone to be with our prince." He said flying of toward the castle.  
  
I was greeted by Bulma, who paid the ugly soldier money in thanks for finding me. I went to the corner of Queen Bulma's room and tried to stay away from her as much as possible.  
  
But she found me. She asked for my name and I said it stuttering once in a while. She was so shocked to hear that I was a Son. She had nothing against us. But her husband did. She told me never to tell anyone my last name.  
  
She also told me that I would be with Trunks, her son at all times. And that I should write to my dad explaining everything since she can't just let me go. If she did, the people would probably rebel against them.  
  
So I did, my brother was furious and so was my father. But they decided not to go into was it's what we have been avoiding for years now. I got a reply that Pan kept on crying. I felt sad knowing there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Months passed and my brother is now the King. I learned to get along with Trunks and everything okay. So far.  
  
Anyway, back to Veggie-head. I moved out of the way and made my way to the kitchen. I ate and then realized that Trunks hasn't come down yet. I then remembered why. He must be in the private kitchen.  
  
After eating, I was taking a stroll outside. I was looking at the flowers and stuff when Veggie-head bumped in to me again.  
  
"Train brat"  
  
That was the only thing he said. What's eatin him?? I looked at Bulma and asked her what happened. She told me the war has started.  
  
I was devastated. So many thoughts were running in my mind, how could this have happened???  
  
I went to the training room and let it all out. A few tears escaping my eyes. What's going to happen to me? After a while, Trunks entered the room.

* * *

'Till here! Review please! Love lots!  
  
ciao 


End file.
